


Little Blade [Podfic]

by Little_Blade_Podfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Please check original work for author's tags, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Blade_Podfic/pseuds/Little_Blade_Podfic
Summary: "Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters; I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion."-Considering everything that has happened to him since being summoned back to serve as Emperor pro tem, he hadn’t thought there was much left that even Voltron could do to catch him off-guard.Lotor does so hate to be wrong.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Little Blade [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555785) by [lilflowerpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerpot/pseuds/lilflowerpot). 



> This project has been a collaboration months in the making and would not be possible without several people.
> 
> Firstly our amazing cast who worked hard to bring these characters to life:
> 
> Lotor and Narration - SyllaHeadhunter.  
> Keith and Narration -Moniix.  
> Matt and Pidge - Mai Dark.  
> Shiro - Booklover2526.  
> Allura - Stranger Still  
> Coran - Blackgoat  
> Lance and Kolivan - Nico H Schanding  
> Hunk - odoridango.
> 
> And also our hard-working organizing and editing team: Sunlight, PNGonzalez, satanindisguise.
> 
> And of course a special shoutout to lilflowerpot for creating a fic and universe that drew us all in and keeps us wanting for more.

**Text:** [Little Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555785/chapters/31105995)

 **Author:** [lilflowerpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerpot/pseuds/lilflowerpot)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uESKJZPvLjSd1DJ2hoyaoSg5wbsEq0sd/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
